


Drowning in Slow Motion

by gerardtouchedthebutt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, Florida, Fluff, Fun, Graduation, Injury, Lifegaurd, M/M, Recovery, Smut, Swimming, Vacation, holiday au, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtouchedthebutt/pseuds/gerardtouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was completely as accident on the older Way brother's part.<br/>The second time was sort of coincidence, if not a little cliche.<br/>The third time was plain bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent events of my holiday in Turkey, in which me and the life guard shared a few special moments.

The first time was completely as accident on the older Way brother's part.

After climbing the hefty two-hundred-and-fifty-seven steps to the top of the water slides, Gerard got in line. There were several people in front of him, laughing and joking and pushing each other around, probably glad to be on holiday. He, unlike the over built muscular guys, was not happy to be here. 

He only came here, to Orlando, Florida, so his little brother and his girlfriend could have a holiday together. Being the only non-working adult with savings, which meant lots of money and lots of time off, he booked a holiday as congratulations for graduating, or in lay mans terms, 'Well done for surviving high school without getting beat up too bad'. He let Mikey and his girlfriend Alicia chose the place, and being the teenagers they were, they chose Florida.

He sighed, making his way to the front of the queue and he looked around. The slide to the bottom was a bit too long for Gerard's comfort, but after a bet from his brother that he wouldn't have to pay for the drinks that night, he took it. He sighed and looked to the only safety professional he could rely on. 

The life guard was somewhat shorter than he expected. He had on a loose vest and water shorts, a whistle around his neck and a megaphone to occasionally tell people to 'move back' at the bottom of the pool, so they wouldn't get unsuspectingly ambushed by other sliders. He had green eyes and short hair, red lips...

"Excuse me?" He said softly, waving a hand in front of Gerard's face. "It's your turn buddy." Gerard blinked and then turned to face the slide below. He could see Alicia and Mikey at the bottom, waving at him. He sighed and sat at the top of the slide. He took a deep breath before pushing himself off.

Down... Down.. Faster, faster, faster. Water splashed in his eyes and he could no longer see his fate as he entered the water and breathed in a good part of a litre.

He had heard from people that drowning was quite peaceful. They couldn't be more wrong. He was splashing around, gasping for air until he could no more, his body going slightly limp. Panic rose up inside him, but of course, he was now rendered useless.

It wasn't long before he felt arms around him, forcing up onto the side and the air hitting his face. He couldn't open his eyes due to the light intensity, but he felt another pair of lips on his soon after he was hauled to the surface. It was a strange sensation, but soon they were gone. Then the pounding started. 

Gerard quickly coughed up the water he had inhaled and gasped for air while Mikey and Alicia were asking him questions. 

"Gee?"

"Are you okay?"

"Should I call Mom?"

"No one is calling mom!" He gasped out, pushing them away a little so he could have his space. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of - he looked at the badge- Frank. 

"Hey, buddy. You okay there? That was pretty impressive," he chuckled, smiling a little. 

Gerard smiled sheepishly back and nodded. "Just fine," he nodded, "uh.. Thank you for saving me, I guess," he chuckled, his chest heaving still. 

"Well, stay out of trouble," Frank managed to get to him before the hotel management swarmed the trio with questions and friendly faces, trying to handle the situation as best as they could.

Gerard was distant through the interrogation as his eyes kept drifting up to the top of the slides, and his hero.

***

The second time was sort of coincidence, if not a little cliche. 

Gerard was busting for the toilet by the time he had downed three beers in the morning after the incident. People were recognising him from it and they were asking how he was, commenting on how brave he was as if he was twelve and quite frankly, he wanted to get away from it all. 

He traveled to the lower level toilet, the cool place under the swimming pool and relieved himself, before coming out and slipping on a particularly dense patch of water. He made a high pitched noise as he slipped, loosing his footing and landing in the arms of a stranger. 

Gerard panted a little and looked up at the person that had caught him, only to find it was Frank. He went slightly pink at the ears and tried to help himself up but only ended up slipping a little bit more. "Shit," he cursed as his foot gave way. Frank helped him into an upright position and chuckled. 

"Jesus, you're so clumsy," he laughed. "I never caught your name yesterday."

Gerard looked down, embarrassed. "Gerard," he murmured softly, looking up into his eyes and smiling a little, shyly.

Frank smiled. "Well, Gerard," he murmured, rolling the 'r' a little naturally, "I really hope you don't have anymore accidents."

"Me too," he laughed a little sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "Thanks again, for both times."

"My pleasure," he winked, before slipping into the toilet.

***

The third time was plain bad luck.

He had just finished a game of water polo, because after chowing down on some majorly unhealthy food for the last week of being here he thought it best to try and do some exercise, he was getting out the pool when the steps gave in to him. They leaned down into the water, and loosing his weight proportion, his foot slipped of the step. He cursed loudly and let go of the steps, going to the side and pulling himself up on there instead. He sat and hoped the pain in his foot would subside. He looked around and saw Frank heading up the steps for his two hour shift at the slides when he looked down and noticed the water going green. 

"Fucking.. Fuck?" He gasped, getting out of the water speedily and going to sit on a poolside sunbed. He looked down at his foot as it swamped with blood, his eyes tearing up and looked to the sky. "Fuck my life."

People started to crowd around him, offering him tissues and water, him ignoring and trying to find the source of the bleeding. He sighed, washing away some of the blood with a loaned water bottle and grimaced as it just came back. 

It wasn't long until some space cleared and Frank came through with is first aid box, the slides having been shut down. "How did I know it was you?" He laughed softly, getting out some iodine, tape and bandages. 

"You must be psychic," he mumbled, wincing when he put on the solution. "Fucking hell," he gasped, tipping his head back in pain. 

Frank looked up at him and smiled a little. "You're such a girl," he laughed softly. 

"And you're about as sympathetic as a brick wall," he muttered, nostrils flaring. 

It wasn't long until Mikey had been alerted, having become equally as famous as the older Way brother for being related to the disaster area that was Gerard.

Frank managed to bandage up his foot easily and smiled up at him. "Will you be alright getting to your room, or do you need a wheelchair?" He teased, winking at him. Gerard blushed and flipped him off subtly. Frank laughed it off and helped him up, pulling him too hard so that he landed into his chest. Gerard blushed deeper and stepped away, going to sling his arm around Mikey's neck as he hobbled to the room.

Gerard was laid back on the bed a with a towel round his waist, having just had a shower with a bag on his foot. He sighed and was just about to open a can of beer when he got a knock at the door. He got up carefully and hobbled over, expecting it to Mikey but his eyes widened. 

"Frank," he gasped, hiding behind the door in his towel. 

Frank grinned softly and held a card and a bunch of flowers. "May I come in?"

Gerard blinked and blushed. "I'm naked," he hissed, biting his lip. 

Frank shrugged. "I saved your life, remember? I think I can deal with a little bit of cock and balls," he grinned wider. "I bought you a card and some flowers."

Gerard smiled softly, shyly and reluctantly opened the door wider. "You're too kind," he said softly. 

"Mm, not really. Just doing what any decent person would do," he said, resting the flowers on the dresser and handing him the card. 

Gerard opened it and read it, a smile spreading across his face. "Thanks, Frankie," he smiled, quoting the name in the card, putting it on the dresser with the flowers.

He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. "So.." He murmured. "I was wondering, if you can walk okay and you have good appetite for Italian food, maybe we could go on a date?" He said rushed, blushing deeper as he said it. 

Gerard blushed softly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like.. Uh..."

Frank nodded and bit his lip before saying, "you don't have to.."

"No," Gerard said quickly. "I want to. When were you thinking?"

Frank grinned. "I'll pick you up at Seven?" He smiled, bouncing on his toes. 

Gerard smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks again... For everything," he smiled. 

Frank walked over to him and kissed his cheek chastely, smiling against his cheek. He lingered before whispering, "my pleasure, gorgeous." He slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Gerard quickly texted Mikey saying he would not be joining them for dinner that night, getting ready. He wore black jeans and a loose dress shirt and a casual jacket. He did his hair quickly before carefully pulling some shoes on. He onced over himself before smiling and going to wait outside the apartment. He looked around and looked at his watch. Seven. He hummed and bit his lips.

He sat there for half an hour, nearly giving up and going in when Frank pulled up with an open topped car. He smiled widely and beeped him, getting out to open the door for him. "I'm so sorry I'm late, sweetheart," he said breathily, pecking his cheek as he got in. Gerard shrugged it off and tugged his sleeves nervously. Frank got in and smiled over at him. "You look great tonight," he said, reaching to take his hand over the gear box. Gerard blushed and smiled. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," he said, giving a cold squeeze of his hand. They drove and Frank pulled up at a restaurant in time for their booking and they were lead to a table by the window.

Frank pulled a chair for Gerard and sat him down gently, before seating himself and taking his hand over the table. He ordered a bottle of champagne for them to share and Gerard smiled, no used to being so spoiled. He smiled at Frank once the waiter left and squeezed his hand. 

"So tell me about you," he said, cliche, but never the one for small talk. 

Frank proceeded to tell him about himself. He was born and bred in Jersey and ended up here when he fell in love with a girl. Gerard listened as he told the tale of how he slowly became to realise he was gay as she slowly started to screw him over. So, knowing people and tourism being one of the bully parts of Florida's economy, he trained as a life guard and got a job at the resort. 

"How about yourself?" Frank asked softly. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, I'm on holiday!" He laughed. 

"Don't get me wrong, but you don't look like the sun worshiper type," he laughed, smiling softly. Gerard laughed with him and nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I guess so. It was a treat for my little brother, for graduating." Frank cooed and Gerard poked his palm. "Shut it."

Frank smiled and listened as Gee told the story of Jersey and art school and Cartoon Network. He learned that Gerard was on long term leave for clinical depression, but he was nearly healed.

Frank smiled at the end of the story. "Shame we live so far away," he mumbled, kissing the back of his hand. 

"Hey, shut it. I have three days left," he laughed softly. "And who cares? This could be a flop of a holiday romance."

Frank frowned a little and kissed his fingers, looking into his eyes. "Don't be so negative," he murmured.

Gerard laughed and soon the food came, had been eaten and Gerard and Frank were back in the car going back to the hotel. 

The Way sibling reached over and took the younger man's hand. "Stay with me tonight," he said softly. Frank squeezed back and pulled up.

"My pleasure."

***

Light poured through the window and Frank grunted a little. The smell of sex was strong in the room and the sheets were still slightly damp from their love affair that continued to the early hours of the morning. Gerard was curled up into his neck and held his hip. "Morning," he whispered, kissing the skin gently. 

Frank smiled and pulled away a little to look into his eyes. "You're still as beautiful as you were last night, and it wasn't a dream," he said softly, tucking a loose stand of hair behind the man's ear. Gerard smiled and kissed his wrist affectionately. 

"You're gonna be late for work," he said softly. Frank just laughed. 

"Nope. Day off," he grinned. "I want to spend the day with you."

Gerard smiled and got up a little bit to straddle his hips. "Well, we could start like this," he smiled, rolling his hips down softly on his lover's and leaning down to kiss him. 

"Good plan," he mumbled softly, kissing his lips then neck. 

***

Frank ended up taking Gerard to many different attractions that day, including a zoo and a art museum, holding his hand all the way round. Gerard wore a constant smile all day and he was really happy when Frank had suggested taking a picnic into the woodland and eating some of his finest cuisine. 

"And I call this the classical PB and J," he laughed, handing the classical food to Gerard after pecking his lips. 

Gerard took one bite and let out a noise of satisfaction. "Wonderful. You're gonna have to cook me dinner in the future," he laughed leaning against his chest as he ate. 

They ate in silence for a while, sometimes feeding each other until Gerard said the inevitable. "I'm going home tomorrow," he whispered softly, nuzzling Frank's neck and closing his eyes. Frank swallowed softly and kissed his temple. 

"I know," he whispered, biting his lip softly. "I've enjoyed the time we've spent together."

Gerard gripped his wrist. "Don't say that. It sounds like you're just gonna throw me away," he whispered, looking up at him.

Frank kissed his forehead softly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I won't.. I really won't."

Gerard closed his eyes. "Thank you. I want to mean something to you," he whispered. 

Frank frowned. "You do. You mean something to me," he whispered. "Everything to me."

"You promise?" He whispered softly. 

"I promise," he whispered, laying him down on the blanket and kissing his lips softly, brushing their noses together. 

***

Mikey frowned at Gerard sitting in a pile of clothes. "Buck up, Gee. I know its the last day, but you really need to fucking pack," he said softly, sitting down and putting his arms around him. Gerard leaned into him and bit his lips. 

"But Frank..." He sighed.

Mikey bit his lip hard. "It'll work out," he said firmly, rubbing his side. "Now pack."

Gerard got up and started to pack as Mikey went back next door to Alicia. 

They trio went to check out at noon, Gerard trying to look around before the transfer to the airport to say goodbye to Frank, but his lover was no where to be seen. Once he had covered all of the resort, he started to tear up, panicking that he couldn't say goodbye. The coach soon came and Mikey nagged him to get his ass on the bus or, "we're gonna leave you behind."

Gerard got on reluctantly and had a grumpy train ride all the way to the airport. 

Once they had gotten past check in, and being quite close to time, was sulking in the departure lounge. He suddenly gasped and remembered he'd left the flowers on the dresser, choking up and hugging himself. Mikey managed to console him and get him on the plane in one piece. Gerard was sitting on his own, nearly asleep and pissed off when someone sat next to him. Gerard opened his eyes and took one look at the grin and just knew. 

Frank held one single rose in his hand and had a smile smile on his face. "You never noticed that in your bunch of flowers this was this false one," he murmured. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow and couldn't keep the grin on his face. "Yeah?" He smiled, biting his lips. "Why's that?"

Frank passed him the rose and smiled softly. "Because this one won't ever die," he whispered, kissing his cheek softly, "like what we have."

Gerard blushed and teared up, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. "You're such a loser," he laughed out of excitement. 

Frank smiled and stroked his hair softly. "I'm your loser."

Gerard smiled softly and giggled. "What about your job?" He asked, biting his lip. 

Frank chuckled. "I quit," he said softly. "I didn't have a day off. I've got all that I own in two suitcases and I'm moving back in with mom."

Gerard choked up and smiled. "Holy shit... That's amazing..."

"Hopefully the commute between Belleville and Newark won't be so far between Jersey and Florida," he chuckled.

Gerard laughed and Mikey gave them a look with a thumb up and a wink. Gerard laughed. "You knew?"

Mikey nodded. "Had to give him the seat number."

Gerard laughed and flipped him off, cuddling into Frank and settling down for the flight.

***

The door bell went and Gerard went to the door, Frank grinning. He laughed and pulled him inside, grinning proudly. Frank had some flowers in his hand and he passed them to Gerard. "Hey, gorgeous," he smiled, kissing his lips before going to the kitchen. 

This was now routine for the couple. Frank would come over once a week on a Saturday night, cooking a meal for Gerard and always bringing him a bunch of flowers, with always one fake one. Gerard had quite a lot now and he was making a bunch in his bedroom. He smiled and smelt them. "Beautiful, Frankie," he whispered.

Frank grinned and went to kiss him properly. "No problem. Only the best for you," he said softly, nibbling Gerard's earlobe softly. 

Frank cooked the dinner and they sat and talked about their week. Frank has gotten a job as a chef in a restaurant in his home town, and he was enjoying it very much.

Gerard smiled and finished his dinner. "I have some news," he said softly. 

"Me too... Well not exactly news. More of a proposition." He smiled, holding his hand. 

Gerard smiled and took a breath. "I'm going back to work on Monday," he smiled softly, squeezing his hand. 

Frank gasped. "That's amazing," he grinned, kissing his fingers in congratulations. "I'm so proud of you."

"What's your proposition?" Gerard asked softly, biting his lip. 

"I think we should move in together," he said softly, smiling.

Gerard hummed and bit his lip. "We'll have to work it out... But it sounds good. Yes," he smiled.

Frank grinned and got up to kiss him cupping his cheek. Gerard slipped a hand up the back of his shirt and stroked the skin. "Bed?" He asked, smiling against his lips.

"Bed," he agreed, pulling him up and carrying him of to the bedroom. 

***

Frank held himself up over Gerard, moaning quietly and thrusting in and out of him, teasing his prostate which always sent his lover into orgasm. 

Gerard moaned his name, slipping his fingers into Frank's hair and pulling, tugging and moaning his name. 

"Fuck..." Frank growled, thrusting harder, biting Gerard's collarbone and moaning. "I'm close, Gee," he whispered, to which Gerard agreed. 

With a couple more thrusts into his prostate, Gerard came over their sweaty stomachs and fell limp as Frank filled him up with his warm seed. 

Frank panted heavily, pulling out and laying down on Gerard's chest. "Oh my god," he panted, tracing patterns over Gerard's shoulder. 

Gerard had no words; he was still very amazed that he'd even had Frank on vacation, let alone in his bed at home, wanting to move in with him. He looked down at him and stroked his hair gently. "Frank?" He whispered, slightly nervous.

Frank looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah, Gee?" He said softly, kissing his chest. 

Gerard swallowed. "I love you," he whispered shakily, stroking his hair. "A-And you don't have to say it ba-"

Frank leaned up and kissed him, cupping his cheek and holding him close. The kiss was loving and slow, a stark contrast to the lust and sex they just shared. 

"I love you too," he whispered softly, pointing his finger over his hair and jabbing softly with each word. "You hear? I love you too."


End file.
